


This Ends Tonight

by SeaOfAshes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And so does Buck, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby is briefly mentioned, Buck Confronts Eddie about his fighting, But it ends happy, Christopher has nightmares, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie loves Buck, Eddie's abuela makes a small appearance, I promise, M/M, Minor Violence, No Porn, No Smut, and Buck loves Eddie, i don't know how to tag, kinda sad, no beta we die like men, they both love Christopher, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfAshes/pseuds/SeaOfAshes
Summary: Buck finds out about Eddie's late night street fights and decides to confront him about it after he has to go to Eddie's abuela's to help calm Christopher after a nightmare. They argue but that's okay because they love eachother and they'll make up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 32
Kudos: 320





	This Ends Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that this one is kind of a fic written for myself. It's really personal to me because I use to fight and I didn't have anyone there to stop me or to want to help me and it took a serious injury and a few close calls to get me to stop. So this is kinda the closure I needed and what I wish would have been said to me to an extent, if it's not your cup of tea that's fine but I just needed to get it out there. I'll be writing more of these two and they'll be happier (some will be smut related so there's that)  
This is only the second fic I've ever written so I hope it's not too bad.

Buck was tired in every sense of the word. Maybe he didn't entirely have the right to be tired after all the shit he's done lately but he was. He was tired and pissed off. He sat in the driveway in his truck drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and glanced at his phone thrown onto the passenger seat. Him and Eddie were on good terms again, they were talking. They were spending time together. Shit they were sleeping together again, so Buck figured they were good. 

What pissed him off, however , was the fact that Eddie still showed up with new bruises and injuries and brushed it off. Buck may not have been a goddamn genius but he wasn't fucking stupid and Lena wasn't exactly the secret keeping type. It took Buck all of three minutes to get the information out of her about the street fighting. So here he sat. In his own driveway figuring out what to do. Trying to decide what to do and how to get Eddie to stop. The last thing he needed was his boyfriend- no, no they weren't dating...were they? Buck didn't have any fucking clue, him and Eddie never talked about it. They really should. Buck shook his head and grabbed his phone trying one last time to reach Eddie.

One ring. Two. Three. Voicemail. He sighed frustrated and threw his phone down and leaned his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. He couldn't lose Eddie again, he thought he did with the lawsuit and for some reason the stubborn bastard forgave him. Yet now that they were good again Buck felt that one night Eddie might not come wandering into his place. That one day Buck might not walk into the Diaz household and find Eddie and Christopher sitting in the kitchen having pancakes on a day off with a place already set for him. The thought of Eddie not being in his life hurt.

Buck jumped at the sound of his phone going off and he reached for it at an inhuman speed. He scrunched his face confused seeing Eddie's abuela's number. He answered. "Hello?"

"Evan thank goodness. Is Eddie with you? I've been trying to get ahold of him." She sounded worried.

"No, he's not." Buck paused hearing a noise in the background. "Ma'am is everything okay?"

"It's Christopher, he had a nightmare and I can't get him to call down and Eddie isn't answering. I don't know what to do." She answered, voice sounding on the verge of tears. "Evan you and Christopher are close maybe... maybe you could try to calm him down?"

"I'm on my way, be there as soon as I can." Buck turned on his truck and tossed the phone down after saying goodbye to her and headed to her house.

Yeah... Buck was pissed off and Eddie would know that by the end of the night.

* * *

"Goodnight buddy, remember you got spot here with you. He's gonna fight all those bad dreams for you." Buck whispered as he slowly ran a hand over Christopher's hair and watched his eyes fluttered closed, smiling slightly while clutching at the small stuffed dalmatian Buck had gotten for him on the way here. He sniffled quietly and ran the back of his hand over his eyes. It hadn't taken long to get Christopher to calm down once he got here but seeing him like that broke Buck's heart. Buck suffered nightmares about the tsunami but he couldn't imagine how bad it had to be for a kid to go through that and recently losing his mother. He would never understand how Christopher managed to stay so strong and not let it get him down. He walked out of the room and closed the door silently behind him and was greeted by Eddie's abuela. 

"He's uh, he's asleep. I'm sure he'll be okay for the rest of the night." Buck spoke quietly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you Evan. That's sweet of you, getting the stuffed animal for him. That boy loves you so much, I don't know what you said to him but thank you for being here for him." She said softly before asking, "Do you know where he is?"

Buck shifted his gaze down and furrowed his brow staying silent. "Evan I know you care about him, so if you know where he is I want you to go there and I want you to bring him back. I've seen the bruises on him, I've seen the pain in his eyes. Please...if you know where he is, go talk to him. He is stubborn but he listens to you."

"I'll be lucky if I can get through to him after everything I've done...but I promise I'll try. Let me know if Christopher wakes up will you?" Buck asked looking up and she gently touched his arm and nodded, a sad smile on her face. 

"Goodnight Evan."

"Goodnight Ms.Diaz." She walked him to the door and watched as he made his way to his truck before waving to him in farewell and heading back inside. Buck started his car and pulled out of the driveway silently before speeding away from the house.

* * *

Was he speeding? Absolutely. Did he care? Not in the fucking slightest. Buck was angry, so angry. What the hell was Eddie thinking? 

He had no clue but he wanted answers and intended on getting them tonight. He spotted Eddie's truck up ahead and a figure leaning against the front of it. Good. At least he didn't have to go looking through people to find Eddie. 

Buck slammed on his breaks as he pulled in front of the truck and got out. Eddie turned to look at him, confusion on his face. "Buck h-"

"Your fucking girlfriend isn't very good at keeping her mouth shut." Buck growled out as he approached Eddie who furrowed his brow and stumbled back against the front of his truck as Buck shoved roughly at his chest and winced.

"Buck what the hell man, look this doesn't concern you just go home." 

"Doesn't concern me? Doesn't concern me? I think it does. Do you know how many times we tried to fucking call you tonight?!" Buck said angrily raising his voice slightly. Eddie went to reach for his phone on the hood before Buck snatched it as it began ringing and waved it in front of him. "No? Well it's nice to know that it still fucking works. You're un-fucking-believable you know that? A true piece of work _Edmundo_."

A look of anger crossed Eddie's face and he took a step towards Buck. "Watch it Evan."

"Or what? You gonna hit me Eddie? Then fucking hit me but you're gonna listen to what I have to say. You know where I just came from?" Buck paused as Eddie irritably spread his hands wincing at the movement. "Your fucking abuela's house because Christopher had a nightmare and no one could fucking reach you. I had to go there and calm him down. I had to make up some bullshit lie about why you, his _**father**_, weren't there to comfort him."

Eddie went to speak but Buck cut him off. "Did you even fucking think about what you were doing Eddie? Did you think about your son? About-" Buck ran a hand through his short hair, leaving the '_me_' left unsaid.

"I get it Eddie. You're angry but this...this ain't helping anyone. You think this'll help Chris huh? Illegal street fighting?! You think this is gonna help him?" Buck yelled. "What the FUCK were you thinking? Do you think he deserves this? Were you thinking about him at all or just yourself Eddie? But by all means you want your son to lose another paren-" 

Buck stumbled back dropping the phone in his hand as he caught himself against his truck with one hand, the other coming up to his face where Eddie hit him. He inhaled sharply, blood dripping from his nose and down his chin seeping into his mouth. He was expecting him to hit him but didn't think it'd have been dead square in the face. Shit that was a lot of blood. 

Eddie went to speak but his voice caught in his throat as he watched Buck spit out blood. A concerning amount poured from his nose when the realization hit him. "Oh fuck. Dios Buck you're on blood thinners. Fuck."

Eddie rushed forward pulling off his overshirt and tilting Buck's head back. "Baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Buck backed away slightly, a hand on Eddie's chest and took the shirt offered pressing it to his nose and wincing. "I should have worded it differently it's my fault."

"Buck this isn't your fault I..I shouldn't have hit you I'm sorry. Please let me look at that?" Eddie replied, voice full of concern. Buck shook his head trying to put a little more distance between them. 

"It's not broken, I'll live." He muttered leaning against his car and glanced at Eddie shaking his head again.

"I-is Christopher-"

"He's okay. I got him back to sleep man. He was a little shaken up, screaming when I got there but it didn't take long to get him back to sleep once I talked to him and gave him the dalmatian." Buck glanced over at him and added "Not a real one dumbass." At Eddie's expression.

Buck turned to him, eyes sad as he tossed the bloody shirt in his truck through the open window.

"Eddie what the hell were you thinking coming out here man? There's other ways to deal with this...safer ways. I get it man. You're angry and you just want a way to get it out, to not have it sit there and build up. I get it, but look where what I did got me. I almost lost everything that mattered to me because of one stupid mistake. One mistake out here, doing this" he waved his hand around, "could cost you your life man. Christopher already lost Shannon, he can't lose you too Eddie. I...I can't lose you. I can't begin to imagine what you've gone through with everything Eddie...but this won't help you. You've got so many people who care about you, this shit could get you killed. And what's Chris going to do if he loses you?"

Buck paused and took a deep breath through his mouth before exhaling. "Eddie, what you're doing is selfish and I'm telling you that because I know what I did was. But what I did wasn't going to get someone killed either. You have to find another way Eddie. You're going to go too far one of these nights, or you're going to end up not being able to do your job. Then what happens? You or someone else dies. Shit man you can't even hug your own kid without wincing. Chris doesn't deserve this. You need to find help, but the answers and solutions you need you're not going to find em out here."

Eddie stood there looking at Buck for what seemed like an eternity, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side. He moved forward, not missing the slight flinch from Buck, and wrapped his arms around him carefully and ignored the screaming pain in his side. Buck wound his arms around Eddie who buried his face against Buck's neck. "I'm sorry Buck. I just...I'm so angry all the time and I just…I don't know what to do. I don't-"

"Promise me this stops tonight Eddie. Promise me you'll find somewhere else, there's gyms for this shit man. I promised that I'd try to talk some sense into you tonight but…Eddie you have to be willing to listen." Buck pleaded quietly as he ran a gentle hand up and into Eddie's hair. Eddie nodded slightly, tears dampening the shoulder of Buck's shirt as he silently sobbed. "I-I'll try Buck, but I can't make any promises right now."

Buck sighed and nodded. "That's better than nothing I guess."

Eddie lifted his head as he wiped his eyes and moved a hand to rest against Buck's face and frowned looking at the bruise forming on his nose and blossoming onto his cheek before looking into his eyes. Buck met his gaze, intense blue eyes still full of concern. "Eddie...what the hell are we doing?"

"Standing in an abandoned parking lot because I'm an idiot." Buck rolled his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible.

"That's not what I meant." He sighed, annoyed before taking a few steps away from Eddie. "I meant us man, what are we doing? What...what are we?"

Eddie looked at him a bit confused. "Buck... you're not seriously asking this."

"I seriously am, I just...God I don't even know man. I really don't. Just forget it. Pretend I didn't ask."

"Buck we've been dating for months now? We...we've literally gone on dates. You've been helping me raise a kid, and you've been sleeping with me for how long now? And you're seriously asking me what we are? Dios Buck you're so fucking thick skulled you dumbass. You want me to wear a shirt with 'Evan Buckley Owns my Ass' in big words on it for it to sink in?" Eddie says ridiculously, all tension from the night's fight gone now as Buck looks back at him with the most innocent and confused puppy dog face he's ever seen.

"Wait what?"

"Buck why do you think the lawsuit pissed me off so much? Sure yeah I would have been angry even if we weren't a thing but...I mean I couldn't reach out to you at all Buck. I couldn't see you, I couldn't speak to you. I had to tell Christopher almost every day that you were busy. You know he...he asked me if you didn't love him anymore Buck. Asked if you didn't want him anymore and that..that destroyed me Evan. What you did hurt me but that destroyed my...our son." Eddie said as he reached out for Buck again, Buck allowing himself to be pulled closer to Eddie as what he just said registered and sunk into Buck's mind.

"Eddie I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered as tears started streaming down both of their faces.

"Me too." Eddie replied as he gently rested a hand on Buck's face, thumb running across Buck's lower lip. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Buck's carefully. "Thank you for being there for Christopher tonight."

"You know I love that kid more than anything Eddie, I'd do anything for him. Even come out here at 2 in the morning to yell at you to make sure that he'd still wake up to you tomorrow." Buck said bumping Eddie's shoulder lightly with his fist. "Though I'm really glad you were by your truck and not fighting, I probably would have bled out or killed someone trying to stop that fight." 

"You feeling okay? That was a lot of blood.. and a pretty nasty bruise forming."

"Yeah I'm good. Tired as hell and grateful tomorrow is a day off, frustrated at my boyfriend for being as dumb as I am...but otherwise I'm peachy." Buck quipped and Eddie couldn't help but laugh and shake his head a bit. That was his Buck, which meant they were okay. He couldn't lose this. He had to stop what he was doing. He had to, to keep this safe. His family. The people he loved. 

"What do you say we get out of here? I'm exhausted." Eddie said quietly and Buck nodded. Eddie reached in his pocket and handed Buck the keys to his truck. "You mind driving?"

"I swear if anything happens to my truck you're not getting your truck back, you can kiss it goodbye." Buck responded opening the door to his own truck and reaching for his phone and rolling up the window before locking it. He waltzed over to the passenger side of the truck opening the door for Eddie, he bowed dramatically and gestured in as he spoke. "After you your royal high ass. We don't want you damaging yourself further. You are a fragile relic to the 118 currently."

Eddie snorted and elbowed Buck away gently. "Like you're one to talk you damn pillow princess."

"Oohooo so we're going there are we? That's what we're doing now?" Buck laughed as he moved to the driver side. Eddie cracked a smile, eyes following Buck as he got in. 

"That's what we're doing now yeah. You know I'm not wrong though." Eddie replied and Buck scoffed as he buckled his seatbelt and started the truck.

"I am not a pillow princess!" 

"Oh but you so are Buckley. At least most of the time." Eddie said as he leaned back and looked at Buck who shook his head and mumbled. "Where we headed?"

"My place, abuela's dropping Christopher off in the morning. I don't want to risk him seeing me like this tonight. We're supposed to go to the zoo tomorrow." Eddie said quietly, Buck nodded and put the truck in drive as Eddie continued to watch him quietly.

* * *

"Eddie." Buck said softly as he carefully shook Eddie awake. Eddie blinked his eyes a few times before it dawned on him that he was still in his truck, now in the driveway of his house. "You good?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good Buck." Eddie answered as he slid out of his truck, Buck closing the door before placing a gentle hand on his back. Eddie was definitely feeling the aftermath of the night's events and allowed Buck to gently snake an arm around him as he helped him to the front door and unlocked it. 

Buck kicked off his shoes by the door as Eddie flipped on the light blinding them both momentarily. As Eddie turned his head to look at Buck he sucked in a breath. He hadn't realized how bad Buck's nose actually was, swollen and an awfully dark blue and purple color, yellow bruising going into his cheek and his grey shirt was covered in blood. Buck frowned at him. "Eddie it looks worse than it is man, let's just go get cleaned up and head to bed yeah?"

Eddie wanted to protest but knew that there was no point in it right now. He grabbed Buck's arm and tugged him towards the bathroom. Buck for once in his life didn't protest and let himself be dragged into the bathroom. He took notice of the new bruises forming on Eddie's arms and left shoulder and silently prayed that he didn't have to see Eddie like this again. 

Eddie grimaced as he leaned down and started running water for a bath. He didn't have the energy to keep standing right now and it'd be nice to soak a bit with Buck. Buck grabbed the hem of the undershirt Eddie was wearing and careful pulled it off over his head, letting his gaze roam over the fresh and fading bruises. Buck didn't say anything as he stepped closer and brought a hand to Eddie's face and rested his forehead against his. 

Eddie closed his eyes before whispering in a voice that could barely be heard, "I love you."

Bucks eyes flicked open wide as he looked at Eddie before replying. "I love you too Eddie."

He leans down shutting the water off as Eddie slips out of the rest of his clothes before Buck turned around and gestures for Eddie to get in, Eddie steps into the water as Buck helps him sit carefully. He hisses slightly at the slight sting in his ribs but settles back and looks up at a still fully clothed Buck. "You coming in or…?"

"Eddie-"

"Buck I'm not made of porcelain, get your ass in here. Nothing saucy will happen, I just...I just want to hold you for a bit." Eddie says as he looks at Buck with big puppy dog eyes and the other sighs removing his shirt and kicking out of his jeans, not missing the way Eddie's gaze flicks down his body. Eddie shifted slightly as Buck stepped into the tub and moved to settle between his legs. Eddie wrapped an arm around Buck's torso and pushed slightly until Buck complied and leaned back against Eddie's chest. Eddie pressed a kiss to the side of his head and felt Buck sigh contentedly. 

Eddie never wanted to give this up, he had come close to losing it a few times already but he couldn't lose Buck again. Never again. 

Buck leaned his head back on Eddie's uninjured shoulder and closed his eyes as they sat there. Buck loved the quiet moments like this, just him and Eddie while the rest of the world was sleeping. He needed Eddie, needed this. Eddie and Christopher were the best thing to ever happen to him and he'd be damned if he let this slip away. 

* * *

Buck had just finished cooking the last of the pancakes as the doorbell rang. He turned but Eddie walked in and set a hand on the small of his back and pecked his cheek swiftly. "I've got it, you finish up here." 

Buck glanced at him as he moved to the door before he grabbed some plates. He finished setting up the table and looked up as Christopher came into the room.

"And look who made breakfast this morning Mijo." He heard Eddie say as he walked in with his son.

"Buck!" Christopher exclaimed happily and Buck couldn't help but smile as he hugged him.

"Hey buddy, hope chocolate chip pancakes sound good for breakfast." That earned him a look from Eddie who mouthed, 'Chocolate...this early really Buckley?' Buck shrugged and Eddie laughed quietly shaking his head as he bent down to kiss the top of his son's head and then wrapped an arm around Buck kissing his cheek and resting his head against him for a moment.

"Enough kisses I worked hard on these pancakes. Besides I'm starving right now and I'm sure my favorite bud is hungry too." Buck laughed as he tickled Christopher earning a giggle from the boy. Eddie smiled at them both and moved to sit at the table but paled slightly as Christopher reached up to rest a hand near the bruising on Buck's face.

"Daddy said that you got hurt when you had to go help him last night. Are you okay?" Bucks heart ached as he crouched down, a hand resting gently on the small boys. "Yeah I'm okay buddy, it's just a bruise. But hey, we rescued the dog...maybe we can talk your dad into getting you one. Shhh let's keep that a secret between us for now though."

Eddie jerked his head to Buck as he heard him whisper the last bit and Christopher giggled as he sat down. Eddie sighed to himself, what was he going to do with these two. He hadn't known what Buck had told Christopher he was doing last night until just now, but he was grateful for it.

He listened to Buck and Christopher talk about a new comic book Buck had gotten Chris last week as he shoved a bite into his mouth, it would appear his culinary skills were rubbing off on his boyfriend because these were the best pancakes Buck had ever made.

"Hey Dad?" Christopher said looking over at him.

"What's up Mijo?" 

"Can Buck come to the zoo with us today?" The question made him smile a little bit and he nodded.

"Of course he can Mijo, as long as he's not busy today." Eddie flicked his gaze to Buck and arched a brow in a silent question. Buck smiled at them both.

"I'm free, besides like I'd miss out on a day hanging out with my boys. Haven't been to the zoo in ...I don't actually think I've ever been now that I think about it." Buck said furrowing his brow in thought. That comment earned a surprised sound from Christopher who launched into telling Buck about his favorite animals to see there, Buck leaned his chin on his hand a smile lit up his face as he listened to him talk. Eddie smiled as he watched them, his heart couldn't handle it. He loved them both so much it hurt sometimes. Why he took so long to tell Buck that, he doesn't know but what he does know is that he's never giving this up. Whatever it took to keep this he'd do it. He hadn't told Buck yet but he called Bobby before coming out of the room this morning, he was going to get help. He was going to stop the fighting. He would do his best to work through his anger and he swore to himself as soon as it happened last night that he'd never lay a hand on Buck like that again.

"And one time," Christopher paused laughing as Eddie continued to listen to the two. "One time Daddy got chased by a peacock. We got pictures of it right dad?"

Buck broke out laughing harder than Eddie had seen in a long time, doubling over and nearly falling out of his chair. "A peacock, man?"

"Hey!? That bird had it out for me Buck, I'm telling you it was plotting something." Eddie's comment had Buck clutching his side as he laughed, the other hand braced against Eddie's knee as he tried to catch his breath.

"Eddie, babe I love you so I say this with the most love in my heart, I have to see these pictures." Buck said as he looked up at Eddie who thought his heart was going to burst hearing Buck call him that.

"You most certainly do not!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Eddie I am begging you. I will literally search this entire house until I find these images I have to see this." Buck said as he tried to bite back laughter. 

"Not a chance Buckley." Eddie laughed out.

"Pleaseeee Daddy?" Christopher said through little laughs and he sighed in defeat. He shook his head, these two were going to overload Eddie's heart in time. His heart was actually going to explode.

"Dios, ustedes dos me van a provocar la muerte.” Eddie muttered as he pushed his chair back.

"I have no clue what that means but I sense a victory on our part." Buck beamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm definitely not going to fetch some of the most embarrassing pictures of me." Eddie said as he stood.

He went to get the pictures. Breakfast ended with Buck actually rolling on the floor clutching his side laughing so hard he cried and Eddie took pictures of him. Yeah...they could get used to this.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow you've made it through this all! Rad, please feel free to let me know what you think.  
Also I do not speak Spanish so if I didn't properly write that sentence please feel free to correct me and I'll change it! Feedback is always welcome, please just be nice about it.  
You can also find me on Tumblr  
[@seaofashes](https://seaofashes.tumblr.com/)  
Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
